Lord Claudius Ko'Al
"If I am to perfect the world as I see fit, then it must be done with my instruction alone." ~ Claudius to Big Fat Ugly Bug Faced Baby Eating O'Brien in Claudius' Quest - Episode 5: Shades of Villainy. Claudius Ko'Al is the Lord of the Chlorosapiens & a main character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is also the star of his own mini-series called Claudius' Quest. He strives to perfect the world, but only as he sees fit. While this ambition originally painted him as a villain, he has gradually become more of a hero over time (or an anti-villain, to some extent). Appearance Claudius is a humanoid alien who wears a black vest with sleeves, an ascot, a collar, & a cape. He wears black gloves (not always) & a black mask that conceals all of his face except for his eyes, in which he hides with a pair of sunglasses. His most notable feature is the flower pot he wears on his head, which has mystic properties. He calls it the Pot of Possibilities. Since he's a Chlorosapien, his true form would depict him with green segmented skin, sharp teeth, slit eyes, claws, & multiple vine-like tendrils rather than a single tongue. History Claudius Ko'Al was born into the royal family of the Ko'Als on planet Invidia in the year 1790. As part of the Ko'Al Dynasty, Claudius was destined to become the new king once his father, Tiberius Ko'Al would end his rule. However, Claudius denied himself this false destiny so that he could travel the universe in search of a new world to conquer. In his early adulthood, Claudius would venture through the oceans of stars to find a suitable planet for him to rule, but before he left, he knew there was something his people needed to do. Invidia was overrun by a species called the Floxxites; man-sized insects that feed on plants. They ate so much vegetation that food shortages became the norm. Claudius stepped up & shooed the Floxxites away to Invidia's moon. This is how he liberated the Chlorosapiens & the Invidians from the pest they called their enemies. Henceforth, Lord Claudius would be given the nickname "Lord Pothead", based off of the flower pot he wears on his head. In the year 1900, Claudius would enter the Milky Way Galaxy to continue his journey. It wasn't until 2015 when he would finally come to planet Earth. During his stay, he met a magical talking skull named Skullington, who became his minion. On May 25th, Claudius had snuck into Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's house, assuming it to be a rest stop. During so, he met Lord Ferronidas, & the two had a brief argument about their nicknames being identical. Claudius left, believing this to be a waste of his time. On June 14th, Claudius & Skullington went to Maryland in search for the Omnitrix, an alien superweapon that can collect DNA samples of other species & turn its user into them whenever they so choose. This is when Claudius first met Dan, but was unaware that he is the Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. Realizing that Dan was also looking for the Omnitrix, Claudius declared this as a competition. There were others who were looking for it, too. Dan teamed up with Ferronidas, with the latter going into the pool to look for it based off of a vague clue they found. Claudius appeared out of nowhere with a watch, believing it to be the Omnitrix, & gloated in front of Ferronidas, only to be told that it was just a normal watch. Claudius rage-quit & left with Skullington, wasting his time yet again. On July 9th, Claudius met the Hybrid named Stupid Mickey, a good friend of Ferronidas. On this day, Claudius would set his plan into motion. At this point in time, he was on the fourth phase of his plan, which was to find some personal henchmen. After explaining his desire to reshape the world in his image, Claudius tried to convince Mickey to ditch Ferronidas & join him instead. Mickey didn't really know what to say, since he clearly values his friendship with Ferronidas. Claudius used the Pot of Possibilities to look inside Mickey's head to see what makes Ferronidas so special to him. He then realized that Mickey could not be turned, so he left. In the meantime, Skullington got into a confrontation with Ferronidas, only to be defeated with ease. His powers were drained away after the fight, so after Claudius found him, he had to figure out how to restore them. On August 14th, Claudius met a former member of the Dozing Dozers named Stupid Handy Mandy. Claudius had sensed a great power & traced it to where Mandy was. Claudius asked about Mandy's magical hammer & was impressed by its capabilities, with the power to make objects & people appear simply by commanding it to. It was then that Claudius realized the uncanniness of this scenario; Lord Ferronidas has Stupid Mickey for a sidekick, & now Lord Claudius has Stupid Handy Mandy for a sidekick. The two then shook hands & become friends. Six days later, Stupid Mickey's long lost brother had been revealed at Dan's house, holding the name of Stupider Mickey. Claudius was hiding in the shadows while this new Mickey's identity was shown to both Ferronidas & Stupid Mickey. Claudius went upstairs to tell Dan about this & to also admit that he had misjudged him since The Hunt for the Omnitrix. But before Claudius left, he asked Dan what he was holding in his arms (a Twilight Sparkle plush) only to be given an eerie glare accompanied by a droning ambience. Claudius took his Skull Staff & left. Ten days later, Claudius & Stupid Handy Mandy would return to Dan's house, where they met Stupider Mickey & found the severed mouse ears of Stupid Mickey. They ventured outside to find Mickey & give him his ears back, finding a clue from a discarded Yautja mask that was for some reason in the backyard. Knowing that Mickey was in the cornfield, Claudius told Mandy to use his magical hammer to make Mickey appear, & upon doing so, would be given his ears back. They chatted briefly before the Mickey Brothers would run off into the distance. On September 7th, Dan had Claudius, Imhotep, Birdman, Drowzon I, & Heartman hang out at his place, glad to view each other as friends & enemies. Dan went out for a nightly stroll, but left with a warning: wind up the music box pencil sharpener thingy placed on his desk to keep "something" at bay. As soon as he left the building, Heartman shouted, "LET'S PARTY!" & chaos ensued. Claudius was the only one taking things seriously here, but his order could not compete with Zerd Rathorn appearing out of nowhere & using Imhotep's gun to destroy the music box pencil sharpener thingy. He also used his helmet to turn off the lights. This prompted Heartman to ask what could possibly be the thing that Dan wanted them to keep away. Claudius took his silent shoto saber to investigate the hallways, catching sight of Twilight Sparkle in her plush form sitting on a chair at the end of the hallway. What followed was a game identical to the mini-game from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, with everyone but Drowzon, Imhotep, & Heartman participating. Twilight did this to mess with their heads & teach them the drawbacks of disobedience. Claudius was the first to go down, apparently having a heart attack & a "lung attack" as well. Birdman was next, & after him was Dozer. After Imhotep got Extension Ro-Man XJ2 to help out & win the game, Dan came back & was absolutely furious to see his waifu feeling frightened (Ro-Man jumpscared her after she did so to him). He put Zerd in the dungeon for a week as a result of this & also teleported Heartman there because he didn't like him very much. As for Claudius, Dan allowed him to sleep in the guest bed to stay for the night, since he was the only one who actually followed orders. On Thanksgiving Day, Claudius & Stupid Handy Mandy took a walk in the great outdoors, ultimately ending their journey at the house of one of Dan's aunts & uncles. There, they found a mysterious chest, which contained a toy chainsaw for Mandy & an organ of an unknown species for Claudius. After Mandy discarded his toy chainsaw, they both met the Barfing Water Can, Hydrion Barfallonyou. He claimed that the pool water there was poison (even though it wasn't) & proceeded to vomit right in front of him, which prompted the Lord of the Chlorosapiens to throw him across the yard. But Hydrion caught Claudius' attention with something else; that organ Claudius found can be traded on the Black Market for a Reptoid egg. Claudius liked what he was hearing, & Mandy suggested they would keep Hydrion as a slave, but Claudius didn't like that idea. He would instead have Mandy briefly keep him for information & nothing more. Upon leaving, Claudius teleported to the Black Market of the Monster World & got his Reptoid egg. However, upon hatching, the Reptoid wasn't fully developed & didn't live very long. On Christmas Eve, Claudius was one of many to go to Dan's house & give to Santa Maria their Christmas wishes, which were written on cards & placed in a golden box. Claudius' wish was world peace. Unfortunately, that was a request that's beyond Santa's powers. Instead, Claudius got a magic spell written on a scroll that could fully restore Skullington to his previous state. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality Claudius is a bit of an enigma to his peers. Earlier on in the series, he was shown as a megalomaniac, but as the show progressed, we got to see more of his humbler, nicer, more honest side. One could say he's quite the gentleman. As it turns out, Claudius doesn't want to take over the world because he's evil, but because he wants to save it from itself. He wants to fix humanity, & therefore, the planet. As shown in episodes 4 & 5 of Claudius' Quest, when asked about his personal life & his family, he comes to a halt & starts acting nervous. The characters (particularly O'Brien) worry about what could possibly be troubling him when asked these questions. Overall, Claudius has pretty much overturned a new leaf in how he acts in the series, no longer being viewed as the villain. He has gained many friends along the way, but his trust with Dan is a bit shaky from time to time. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Chlorosapien Strength: Chlorosapiens are a gifted race, being given the natural ability to be stronger than Humans. In his normal state, Clauidus is strong, but he is not really much of a fighter. Still, when he unlocked his Golden Form, he showed what he was truly capable of, briefly having a stalemate against Quachil Uttaus as their punches matched each others' with equal force. His maximum strength is unknown. * *North Star Punch: This ability is only accessible in his Golden Form. In that state, he has the ability to punch at the speed of light. He used this attack on Quachil in A Night of Freaks, & they were evenly matched in that department. Chlorosapien Speed: Most of the time, Claudius has pretty quick reflexes. He as able to outmaneuver Qwar'Tahs' Scarlet Spheres & contend with the speed of a Great Old One in his Golden Form. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Claudius has shown to be quite durable over his many appearances. He has withstood a life-threatening jumpscare from Princess Twilight, was unfazed by Scarecrow's acoustokinesis, blocked countless punches from Quachil, & survived being strangulated by King Hastur. His maximum durability is unknown. Longevity: As long as they're well nourished, a Chlorosapien can live for a very long time. Evidently, Claudius has lived for over 200 years, meaning he's in great condition. Skilled Swordsmanship: Claudius has collected a few swords over time, & he knows how to use them. However, despite knowing that, he has never actually been depicted in a sword-fight throughout the course of the show. Special Powers Superior Intellect: A gifted child as he was, Claudius was well recognized on his home world & even on Earth for his intelligence. According to Dangerous Man, Claudius knows exactly how to take over the world when the time comes, noting that he has a precise step-by-step procedure when it comes to conquering a territory. Solar Energy Manipulation: As a Chlorosapien, Claudius can absorb the radiation given off by the star whatever planet he's on is orbiting. Yellow stars empower him, red stars depower him, & blue stars empower him even more. * Photosynthesis: Claudius can absorb solar energy to fuel his body as a means of sustenance. In a way, he feels at his best when he is under the light, though it's better for him to be in natural light. Also, because solar radiation is technically a "food" source for his kind, actual food does not need to be eaten as much. * Solar Beam: Claudius' signature attack is to absorb solar energy from the Pot of Possibilities & redirect it as a stream of intense flames. With the help of Ferronidas & Vendu, it was able to take down Trip Man. Other than that feat, it is unknown how much firepower this beam actually carries, though it can definitely do a lot of damage. It can reach up to 9,941°Fahrenheit (5,505°Celsius). ** *'Super-Thermal Solar Beam:' This power is only accessible in his Golden Form. This is an amped up version of the Solar Beam, which was only used once in episode 8 of Claudius' Quest, when he used it in conjunction with Imhotep's Pyramid Ray & Jack's Hallows Blade to destroy an asteroid. This asteroid in question (designated by the Humans as 2015 TB145) was around 2,000 feet in diameter, & could've caused tremendous, irreparable damage. This beam can reach a maximum temperature up to 27,000,000°Fahrenheit (14,999,982.2°Celsius). * Golden Form: On September 5th, 2016, Claudius unlocked his most special technique; the ability to transcend into a more powerful form. By doing so, he absorbed a solar flare from the Sun, & this power-boost allowed his body to reach a state of peak performance, dubbed Golden Claudius. When he first unlocked this form, it took a little while to power up, but upon doing so, energy flashed & sparked everywhere. Everything around him turned green, & his Pot had turned gold. In this form, all of Claudius' abilities are enhanced immensely. As time went on, it would take him less & less time to activate this form. As of now, he can do it instantly. Magic: Claudius has learned many magical spells over the years. * Teleportation: Claudius can instantly disappear & reappear to another location. He sometimes uses this as quick travel, in the case that his destination is close, yet far. But other times, he can appear out of seemingly nowhere. He likes to twirl his cape while teleporting. * Telekinesis: Claudius can move objects with his mind & applying a hand gesture. His first usage of this power was when he made Imhotep shoot himself in Fun with Plushtwi, though he knew he would recover from it. * Telepathy: Claudius can communicate with others using his mind. He has a more advanced telepathic technique, however. By taking the top off of his Pot of Possibilities & placing it atop someone's head, Claudius can see into their mind & observe their memories. * Summoning Spell: Claudius can summon any one of his allies to aid him in his time of need. He can do this with the wave of his hand or with the tap of the Skull Staff. * Purification Spell: In The Return of IT, Claudius attempted to purify the polluted water of a river, but it didn't work because of Pennywise's illusions. It's likely it would've worked if it actually was polluted. * Necromancy Spell: There are different methods & spells sorcerers have used to resurrect the dead. Claudius, along with Santa & Wizard Mickey, have all used the same Romanian chant to bring someone back to life. The chant reads, "Morte va, vine invia da, *insert name here* I command you to rise!" ''The Romanian part translates to ''"the dead will come alive". Apparently, this spell works best when there is more organic matter present, & it will only work if you have any physical remains left of who you're resurrecting. * Curse Immunity Spell: Before his fight with Quachil, Claudius put a spell on his body that would prevent him from being turned to dust upon contact with the Great Old One. However, it wore off as soon as his Pot was taken off of his head. * Transmutation Spell: When Qwar'Tahs turned Claudius sword into a stick, Claudius turned it back to normal with the wave of his hand & a flash of light. It is possible he can do this to other objects. * Reflective Illusion Shield Spell: When using his plant powers to ensure his necromancy spell would work, Claudius had to place a gigantic force field over the plants so that they wouldn't look out of place. He did this during January, so this would obviously look weird to onlooking bystanders. To everyone else, it looked like nothing was out of the ordinary, but inside the shield, it was luscious & rich with vegetation. Chlorokinesis: Claudius has the ability to manipulate plant matter to varying extents. He can make different types of plants grow instantaneously, like flowers, vines, trees, etc. * Seasonal Growth: Claudius can affect an entire field of vegetation around him to grow, regardless of what time of year it is. He can also do the opposite & force it back into the ground. Aquakinesis: Claudius has limited control over the element of water. He can absorb it through his skin to sustain himself, much like a plant would. This is an ability all Chlorosapiens have. Equipment The Pot of Possibilities: The flower pot Claudius wears on his head isn't just for decoration, for it was specially enchanted to give Claudius a few unique abilities. By taking off the top of the pot & placing it onto someone's head, he can see into their memories. Claudius can also absorb solar energy with the pot & redirect it as the Solar Beam. Talon Sword: Claudius' main weapon is a talon sword forged from an unknown metal. Skull Staff: A gift from his father, the Skull Staff contains a database of every known species in the universe & serves as a conduit for Claudius' magic. It is also outfitted with a type of artificial intelligence. Enchanted Bamboo Staff: Claudius has sometimes been seen holding a bamboo staff instead of the Skull Staff. It's enchanted, but it's true capabilities are unknown. Dragon Sword: Though only seen once, Claudius owns a sword crafted out of valyrian steel, similar to Sir Rob's sword. It has a red gem embedded in the hilt, though its function is unknown. Revolver: Claudius at one time owned a revolver gun, but he hasn't been seen wielding it since 2017. Weaknesses Claudius may be able to absorb water, but anything with chemicals in it will greatly harm his body, & most definitely make him ill. He also has no special immunity to fire, even though he can use solar-based attacks. This is how Dan was able to kill him instantly with his Ultra Atomic Heat Ray. Also, Claudius is more vulnerable when in the dark. Without a source of light to absorb, he is not as strong. Trivia * Though his true name wasn't revealed in his first appearance, you can find it in the video's description. * No one, not even Dan knew that Claudius was an alien before Batman revealed it in 2016. * It is unknown if Claudius will ever show his true form on-screen. * His Golden Form is partially inspired by Golden Frieza from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F. * He always wears black clothing so that he can constantly absorb light. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Chlorosapiens Category:Rulers Category:Lords Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Irken Empire Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Plant-Based Organisms Category:Form-Changers